<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nine am by shepherd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577603">nine am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd'>shepherd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cock Warming, Gladnis Weekend, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis and Gladio spend a very slow morning together.</p>
<p>Written for day three of the Gladnis weekend celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nine am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the situational prompt 'a sticky situation', for my sins</p>
<p>i am REALLY sorry if this is awkward or wrong in any way i haven't ever written this... concept... before so pls forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pressure within had only just become bearable, and the insufferable, incredible bastard knew it.</p>
<p>For a while Ignis had been courting bliss. Dull discomfort had become soothing pleasure, the wonderful warmth of his gut and the thrill of how Gladio’s fingers wandered. It was the first slow and calm morning Ignis had known in quite some time. That was something he remained unused to. His life outside of Gladio’s apartment followed a frenetic pattern but here all was still, and Gladio for a short while had let him lay untouched and ignored.</p>
<p>Everything changed and Ignis exhaled sharply. Perhaps it was the end – but Gladio never let him go free so early. The hand that rest upon his waist snaked down to his thigh. It had lain there teasingly for a short time, stroking along the still curve of his body, scratching against his sensitive skin. Ignis sighed as it began again, content to soak in Gladio’s precious heat. He knew all too well that he would receive no other attention unless he was exceptionally well behaved.</p>
<p>There was something to be said about being good for Gladio. Ignis adored it with all his heart. All his life he had been eager to please, but this morning’s task was monumental like no other. It didn’t matter how well versed Ignis had become in Gladio’s pleasure. The first few attempts had been impossible – agonising, even, with the tremor of desire left unacknowledged overtaking his thighs. But Gladio and been forgiving and best of all, patient. Ignis did not think he could handle his disapproval. To serve better he had come leaps and bounds over time, each attempt a little easier, and his focus had sharpened. Ignis let himself sink into Gladio’s hold, and Gladio to sink firmly inside him.</p>
<p>This moment between them could achieve pleasure far beyond the flesh. Far beyond Ignis’s own orgasm, but Ignis to lie still and breathe deeply and remain loose. <em>Behave</em>. No matter how determinedly the sensations nagged at him.</p>
<p>Soft gasps still escaped him. Ignis could not help it. It was better than the teary hiccups that escaped him in the earlier days. Gladio’s rough palm tickled each of his fine hairs. It stroked up and down endlessly and still Gladio said nothing. Ignis lay with his cheek pressed against a pillow and fingers flexing and waited.</p>
<p>To Ignis it had become everything. Lost in their sheets with nowhere to be on a weak December morning, Ignis tore his eyes away from the endlessly repeating patterns of Gladio’s wallpaper. Every part of him prickled with anticipation and the heat of Gladio’s bare skin against his back had become all the more intense. It stole his breath.</p>
<p>Ignis’ expectations were forced to shift. His world narrowed down to a single point of pressure inside and Gladio’s steady hands kept him teetering on the edge. Those hands stroked him still. Up and down, slow and gentle. It smoothed over the sparks of instinctive frustration in Ignis’ body and he remained dutiful, clinging to his hope.</p>
<p>Minutes passed this way. An heirloom clock ticked steadily across the room. Such noise became meaningless after the second minute slipped into obscurity, but soon after it chimed, heralding a new hour. Nine o’clock.</p>
<p>On any other day Ignis would long have been awake. Ignis’ apartment had a natural order to things and Ignis carefully cultivated what he thought was the perfect routine. His bedsheets would be neatly folded, and a steaming coffee made to go. Every weekday by nine he would have already finished his first few meetings for the day – a very quick breakfast with his father, a catch up with the King, and a walk up call for the prince. Ignis would well and truly be awake but here time slipped all too easily from his grasp. Only Gladio was clear cut in his mind’s eye. All else was lost in the haze.</p>
<p>Against his back Gladio typed away on his work phone. Their alarms had been silenced the night before and Ignis was told in no uncertain terms what would happen if he so much as glanced at his phone this weekend, let alone ventured to the Citadel. But those rules applied only to him and Ignis had to admit that his eagerness to scroll through his no doubt dozens on new emails was slim.</p>
<p>Turning his head into the pillow, he groaned softly. There was no use in words. Gladio readily ignored most of what he had to say. Admissions of love received a kiss to the back of the neck. Small apologies received a tap to his hip. Conversation earned him silence. Perhaps if he said something fussy it might be punished, and the thought made his mouth run dry. But a reward was far greater and Ignis let himself rest instead.</p>
<p>It was a small eternity until Gladio finally spoke. “Sending you my updated calendar for next week,” he rumbled and true to his word Ignis’ phone in Gladio’s drawer buzzed. The sound made Ignis yearn to scroll. “I’ve put an appointment in for us every afternoon. Hour long, so I can check in.”</p>
<p>A tremor claimed Ignis’ skin. The heat in his belly became blazing. There was a helping of ire, but mostly shame and regret. Ignis moaned very softly at the thought, unable to do anything else. “Thank you,” he said, hoping to earn Gladio’s kiss.</p>
<p>With a grunt Gladio slipped his phone beneath his pillow. Something in Ignis deflated. He knew even now he would not be the centre of Gladio’s attention, and Ignis still had work to do. Instead his lover reached over Ignis’ naked body for his novel, cocooning Ignis with his own for a heartbeat and absentmindedly shifting deeper inside Ignis’ welcoming body.</p>
<p>For a wonderful moment, his thick cock sank in an inch deeper. Ignis’ vision whited out for a second. With a sigh Ignis let Gladio mount him, pressing his palm firmly against the mattress and breathlessly quivering. It was a question of endurance. Swallowing down his pleas, enduring the pressure of a cock held inside, and no matter how eagerly Ignis could beg Gladio would always settle back with his book in hand, finding his page about midway.</p>
<p>Disappointment but not surprise sat heavy on Ignis’ chest. He breathed deeply; insides ignited. Gladio’s cock speared him and Ignis forced himself to grow steadily used to penetration. “Mmph,” he said, nails scratching. On mornings like these Gladio did not thrust nor tease. He simply basked in Ignis’ wet warmth, forcing him to lie still.</p>
<p>Ignis’ flat hand formed a loose fist. Lube soaked between his legs. It stained his thighs. It was impossible to think of anything but the electric surge of pleasure and how it would be his last for Astrals only knew how long.</p>
<p>A page whispered behind him. Gladio said nothing. There was no use in Ignis playing with his cock to find any satisfaction. It had wilted with inaction long ago, aroused only by Gladio sweet fingers opening him wide. The morning was not for their pleasure – it was their peace of mind. It would be worth it.</p>
<p>It was a matter of steadying himself. Ignis let his mind drift to breakfast. After this he would take it slow, all for Gladio’s smile and to relieve the soreness of his overworked ass. A gentle morning with berries and bagels, fresh pressed juice in tall glasses to take to bed. Ignis would bring out their nicest bowls and the elegant glasses Noctis gave Ignis as a moving out gift, and work hard for the forgiveness he already knew he had. Gladio was not truly angry, he knew, no matter the harshness of his words in the moment. He was simply disappointed and that was so much worse.</p>
<p>Gladio’s hand continued to fondly sweep his thigh nonetheless. Sometimes it left to turn a page and Ignis missed it sorely. He lost himself there, letting his eyes drift closed again, praying that Gladio would show mercy soon. It was good to lose himself in the fondness of a morning together. With their schedule – well, Ignis supposed, his schedule – those mornings were rare.</p>
<p>He smiled thinking of the moment that Gladio would press a scruffy kiss against the back of his neck. He wanted to kiss Gladio’s upturned palm and apologise until his throat was sore but waited with newfound patience. A chance would come soon enough.</p>
<p>Minutes slipped away. For a while Ignis may have even dozen. A certain pleasure came with resting his heavy eyes and Gladio’s warmth was a blessing and curse inside him. This was all Ignis needed. It was relief enough to lie by his lover’s side. Gladio told him nigh constantly that Ignis did not rest enough, and that this was the only way that Gladio could keep Ignis refreshed and focused.</p>
<p>A few times Ignis had fallen asleep with Gladio’s cock nestled inside. Never for long but Ignis had always apologised profusely - and Gladio had stroked over his hair, assuring him that it was alright. Gladio felt like perfection in the chilly nights, warm and reassuring, and Ignis only stirred from his slumber when Gladio laughed, chest rumbling against him. It was relaxing to finally feel whole after days of fracturing.</p>
<p>This time Gladio sighed very softly. The hand upon his thigh squeezed gently, sliding up and then down, cupping the back of Ignis’ knee. Half asleep, Ignis murmured and then started as Gladio pulled his leg up, pushing inside of him again.</p>
<p>Against his will his walls fluttered. It was all he could do to moan thickly. “Gladio,” he mumbled and happily let Gladio do what he will. For him, Ignis was the pleasure of a warm body and the loving reassurance that he was home. It nourished him, and Gladio’s hips rocked gently into his, making Ignis squirm as the sensations overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>Their sex was rarely this way. Their pace was always eager and rough, desperate to feel one another with unparalleled urgency. Rarely did they fall into one another so carefully. Ignis’ impatience always boiled over. Now he supposed that was the point – to make him do nothing at all.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Ignis sighed through a smile and bitten lip. Gladio’s cock was like no other. Heavy and long, sinking again and again into his core. Heat spread across his skin and messy, haphazardly applied lube made his skin glisten. As hopeful as he was for more, he did not ask for it. He would await Gladio’s habitual kindness.</p>
<p>Hair fell against Ignis’ temple as Gladio hunched over him. His sweet lips pressed kisses against his cheek and Ignis would always be weak for him. He turned his head to whine for more, lips parted eagerly, and Gladio was kind enough to give him what he sought.</p>
<p>Their tongues wound as their hips met. Ignis was caught between the joy of his mouth and his cock. He writhed as Gladio’s arms closed around him, pulling him flush. “Gladio,” he moaned into his mouth again, gasping.</p>
<p>The book had been set beside Ignis. They paid it no heed, favouring the heat that grew between them, the devouring hunger that connected their bodies. Ignis’ hand joined Gladio’s beneath his knee, hoisting it up even higher. “Yes – yes!”</p>
<p>Gladio sweetly nuzzled his throat. Teeth barely caught his skin. “You know why we’re doing this,” he grit, focused, thrusting with a still faltering rhythm. “Tell me. I want to hear it from you.”</p>
<p>His cock met Ignis’ core every handful of thrusts. Each time Ignis yelped and drew tighter around him. “Because I’m always working,” he admitted between moans, shamefully. “Because I came home late yesterday, when I promised I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Gladio rewarded his admittance with an uptick of thrusts. Even as his cock still lay limp, soft against his thigh, his pleasure crested. The soreness of his rear was a small price to pay for satisfaction. “I wouldn’t have had to do this if you took better care of yourself,” he grunted, and kissed him hard. His arms were loving even as his hips were firm.</p>
<p>Ignis let his head loll back against his throat. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, eyes heavy. He had been so tired yesterday. A hot meal and a skilful massage were all he had wanted. Gladio gave it happily, but Ignis knew the tight line of his shoulders well. “Make me feel it. Keep me here all day. Don’t let me go.”</p>
<p>Through everything Gladio was faithful. Through his distractions, his inactivity – Gladio was there to guide him back home. There was nothing more grounding that the strike of his hips. Ignis was centred again, made anew.</p>
<p>For once it was good to be little more than something to fuck. All the stresses of his role slipped away. Ignis no longer fret about his responsibilities and the responsibilities of others foisted upon him. He knew Gladio shared his euphoria – he loved nothing more than the chance to give Ignis pleasure.</p>
<p>“I won’t,” he said softly, stroking over Ignis’ belly.</p>
<p>After so much time keyed up, eager with Ignis’ body, Gladio quickly began to lose control. One hand fondled Ignis’ cock, unsurprised to find him relaxed, and fucked him harder. Ignis moaned unashamedly, wickedly, and rejoiced when Gladio came inside him. A chorus of groans filled his ears.</p>
<p>A wild mess of come and lube smeared against Ignis’ skin. He lay breathless and the rush filled him, scalding hot, and he could have begged for more. “Yes,” he hissed instead, rolling his hips slowly, taking all that Gladio could give.</p>
<p>More satisfied kisses covered his face. Gladio became docile and amorous in the afterglow, content to remain in the soft grip of Ignis’ body. “Good boy,” he near whispered, winded as Ignis finally let his leg drop. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>They caught their breath together. Ignis closed his eyes, basking in the sensitivity Gladio still sparked within him. His softening cock kept him filled and soaked a moment longer and Gladio thrust carefully, letting his mess spill against Ignis’ skin. Ignis finally claimed his hand.</p>
<p>“Can we stay like this a moment longer,” he asked, unwilling to leave the nest he and his lover had made together. In the sunlight Ignis basked, content, and the responding smile pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>